Heaven
by catandmouse10
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Gia Moran and Leo Corbett.
1. Shattered

A/N: I am going to take a page out of kathillards book and write for a Power Rangers crossover ship. Her Power Rangers crackship story was really cool and you guys should go check it out! Anyway, my crackship couple is a little different than hers. There is an eighteen year age difference between mine. I am probably gonna get crap for that, but I don't care. I accidentally started shipping them during the series finale of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. I hope you guys like it and if you want to leave reviews and kudos that is fine.

Heaven

Chapter One: Shattered

And I've lost who I am,

and I can't understand.  
Why heart is so broken,

rejecting your love,  
without, love gone wrong,

lifeless words carry on.

\- "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday -

Leo Corbett stands in front of the door of his hotel room. His hands are in his pockets and his cobalt eyes are focused on the floor. Gia Moran sits on the bed, Her arms are crossed under her chest and tears fall from her aquamarine colored eyes. She angrily swipes the tears from her eyes. She refuses to let the man who is currently breaking her heart see her like this.

They hadn't been together long. The age difference had been an issue for him. Gia didn't really care about it. Who cared if he was thirty-nine years old and she was only twenty-one? He was attractive, funny, and he had been a Power Ranger once, just like he had. It was nice to be with someone who understood that. Sure, she had dated Jake for a year after their ranger days had ended. But Jake really didn't like talking about their time as Power Rangers. He only cared about soccer and it turns out the girl she shared a dorm room with her freshman year of college.

Leo was different. Or at least she thought he had been. They had met when she was still in high school. He was one of the former Power Rangers who had come to help her and her team protect the Earth from the Armanda. The former rangers had stayed in touch and her feelings for the Lost Galaxy began to get stronger after her relationship with Jake ended.

The younger Corbett brother came with his own baggage and Gia had realized this too late. Leo had never stopped carrying a torch for the first pink ranger on his team. Her name was Kendrick Morgan and she had died while trying to save someone else. Gia remembered when Leo had first told her that story. Her heart ached for him and she wanted to take all his pain away. But, now, it hurt whenever he talked about her. Gia was here and she was alive. But Leo couldn't seem to fall out of love with a ghost.

Yes, it was a little selfish of her to be thinking this way. This woman had given up her life for another and she was sure Kendrick would have wanted him to move on. Instead, here he is shattering her heart into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry." He says. His voice is meek and he doesn't even look at her when he says it. This makes Gia angrier than she already is.

"I'm sure you are." She says as she stands up from the bed. Her voice is laced with sarcasm. He finally looks up a her. And from the look in his eyes she can tell he picked up on the sarcasm. She doesn't care though. She is the one who will be walking out of here with a bunch of pieces she will never be able to put back together.

"I didn't mean to hurt you and you know that." He sounds annoyed. Good.

Gia looks away from him and doesn't say anything. Why did she let this happen? Why did she let him into her heart? She should have seen the warning signs. Honestly, she should have never dated another ranger after Jake. She figured the lesson would take after what Leo was doing to her.

"You do realize she would probably want you to move on with your life!" She yells, finally finding her voice.

"I am sure she would want me to as well," He responds. His voice is getting louder as well. Gia is pretty sure this argument is going to get heated. "But is is not that simple."

"Yes it is that simple!" She throws her hands up in the air. His response had been weak and she didn't understand how he couldn't see that.

"Don't act like I've never cared about you, Gia." His voice is more controlled as he speaks. He is not looking for a fight, too bad she is.

"I know you cared about me Leo. But not as much as a ghost!" She spat out. Fresh tears sprang from her eyes, but she didn't wipe them away this time. Screw her pride! Gia wanted him to see how much he was hurting her.

Leo looked away from her as the tears fell from her eyes. This was not going well and he knew they would never be the friends they had once been. He had enjoyed that and he had even enjoyed the time they had when they were dating. Even if they had dated for only four months. Gia had been the one who had been the closest to putting his heart back together and here he was shattering hers. Irony really was very cruel, especially in this case.

They remained silent for a few minutes and he looked up at her. He could see the physical affects of the pain he was causing her. But he knew her pain ran much deeper than that. It was like he was cheating on her, but it was with the memory of a fallen ranger. Leo should've never let Gia worm her way into his heart. He should have rejected her and claimed it was because of he age difference. He had gotten over that though.

"I should go," She spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "I think it would be better for both of us if I did."

He nodded his head but didn't respond. She grabbed her trademark, leather jacket off the chair by the door and slipped it on. She looked up a him, one last time with a sad smile on her face. She placed her hands on his chest before she gave him one last kiss on the cheek.

Gia didn't say anything as she pulled away. There was nothing left to say. He had screwed up and she had every right to walk away from him. He moved out of the way so she could leave. Leo watched her as she walked out of the door and closed it, gently, behind her.

He felt his own heart begin to shatter when he finally realized she was gone and he would probably never see her again. He walked over to the bed and sat down, running his hand through his hair. "I screwed up and I am so sorry." He said to himself, knowing Gia couldn't hear him.


	2. Everybody

A/N: I have gotten two very nice reviews on the first drabble and I hope to get more. I am really enjoying dreaming up drabbles for Leo and Gia. I hope more people hop on the pr crackship bandwagon because it is so much fun! This drabble takes place two years after the first one. And there will be happiness because Gia deserves it and so does Leo, but Gia has gone through one hell of a week. I hope you guys enjoy it! Here we go with he second drabble.

Heaven

Chapter Two: Everybody

 _It feels as though we've made amends.  
Like we found a way eventually._

\- "Sway" by The Perishers -

Leo Corbett had just returned home from a run in the park. He was grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge when his cell phone began to ring. He walked over to the kitchen table, set his water bottle down and picked up his cell phone. He saw Damon's name flashing on the screen. Damon was one of his best friends. They met when they both became members of the same team of Power Rangers.

"Hey Damon, what's up?" Leo asked and he heard his friend chuckle on the other end.

"I was wondering if you got one?" Damon answered his question with a question. A question that had Leo very confused.

"What are you talking about Damon?" Leo questioned his friend and knew his friend was rolling his eyes on the other end.

"Dude, have you checked your mail today?" Damon asked and he was beginning to sound a little annoyed.

"No I haven't." Leo replied. He was beginning to feel a little annoyed himself. Why did Damon have to dance around whatever the hell he was talking about? Howverer, Leo knew Damon wouldn't tell him a thing. So, he walked outside to his mailbox and grabbed the pile of mail out of it.

He walked back in and began sorting through the stack. He first few pieces of mail were bills, but the fourth piece caught his eye. It looked like an invitation of some sort and it was from Gia's best friend, Emma.

"What is this Damon?" He asked his best friend seriously. And that's when Damon began to laugh again.

"It's a wedding invitation to Emma and Casey Rhodes wedding. They are inviting a bunch of former rangers to their big bash." Damon answered his question as Leo worked on opening the envelope. He pulled out the invitation and saw another piece of paper along with a few pink and red rose petals remained in the envelope.

He looked over the invite and then pulled out the other piece of paper that had been in there. He opened it up and saw it was a personal message from the bride to be herself.

 _Please come to my wedding, Leo. I know Gia would be very happy to see you. Sincerely, Emma._

Leo read it a couple more times before he set it down on the table. Emma was a sweet girl, but he highly doubted Gia wanted anything to do with him. But a part of him was curious. He waned to know if Gia had missed him, even a little bit.

"So, you gonna go Leo?" Damon asked, pulling Leo from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I think I will." He answered with a smile. After making plans to meet up before the wedding and sitting next to each other in the chapel, Leo ended his call with Damon and began to fill out the RSVP card. He didn't address Emma's personal message, which he had shoved into the pocket of his running shorts.

Leo would just have to find out for himself of Gia really did miss him or not. He missed her every single day and it had been two years since she walked out of his life. He had started going to therapy not long after that. He began to put his past behind him, but regretted letting go of Gia.

He hoped she would forgive him for all the mistakes he made two years ago. And maybe she would give him a second chance. Emma's message gave him a bit of hope, but he was still unsure. He would just have to countdown the days until he saw her again to find out.

The day of Casey and Emma's wedding was a beautiful, spring day in late April. It seemed like a perfect day to get married. He met Damon in front of the church and they walked in together. When they walked in the church was covered in red and pink roses.

"It looks like a garden threw up in here." Damon commented as they went to sit down in one of the pews.

"I think it looks beautiful. I think Emma planned this all perfectly." Leo responded and Damon just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you only know the bride so well because you were dating her best friend for awhile." Damon smiled as Leo began to blush a little.

"I was got along well with Emma before Gia and I dated." Leo stated, hoping Damon would let it go. It seemed like Damon was about to speak, but thankfully Casey walked in and spotted them. The groom smiled and made his way over to their pew.

"I am very pleased you guys were able to make it," Casey remarked as he shook Leo and Damon's hands. "I am sure Emma will be very pleased as well.

"And probably Gia too." Damon couldn't help adding in. Leo elbowed Damon in the stomach and he former green ranger groaned in pain. He turned back to Casey and hoped the smile on his face covered up the fact he was nervous to see her again. But the smile that was forming on Casey's face told him the former red jungle fury ranger knew how nervous he was.

Casey excused himself and moved on. When he began talking to a couple of the Ninja Storm rangers, Damon and Leo sat back down.

"Don't be nervous Leo. You are gonna be just fine." Damon said as he patted Leo on the shoulder. But the gesture was not comforting at all. He looked down at his watch and noticed the wedding was about to start in four minutes. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

Casey took his place, just as the oak doors at the other end of the aisle opened. The flower girl and the ring bearer walked down together. The little girl had a light pink dress on and the ring bearer had a nice suit on. Gia and Casey's former teammate, Theo made their way up the aisle next. Theo had a suit on as well, with a basic black tie and a red rose pinned to his suit.

Leo smiled when he saw Gia. He looked just as beautiful as she did two years ago. And he had to admit it was nice to see her wearing pink. He knew she normally would never wear it, but it was Emma's big day and she would do anything for Emma. The dress fell a few inches above her knees and was the same shade of light pink as the flower girl's dress. She walked past their pew and when she saw him, her eyes grew a little wide. She gave him a small smile before she returned her focus to he front of the church.

"I think she was blushing." Damon leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"I don't think she was." Leo replied back. Even though he had seen it too. Gia Moran had in fact, started blushing when she saw him.

Damon was about to reply, but then _Here comes the bride_ started to play. Everyone turned to face the giant, oak doors just as Emma began to walk through them. The first thing Leo noticed about her dress that he long and layered skirt was pink. Even he huge flower on the side was pink.

She was a pink ranger through and through. But she was a beautiful bride as well. Casey Rhodes was a lucky man to have her as his wife. Emma got up to the altar and handed Gia her bouquet of pink and red roses before taking Casey's hand. Then the ceremony began.

The ceremony itself didn't last long, but it was still beautiful. There were moments no one in the church had a dry eye. When he priest announced Emma and Casey were husband and wife, everybody clapped. It had been a lovely ceremony and they were all happy for them.

The cocktail hour and the reception that followed took were taking place at a hotel across the street. Leo and Damon made their way across the street with some of the other guests. The newly married couple, Gia, and Theo stayed behind for pictures along with some of their family members.

Leo and Damon just spent the cocktail hour talking to other former rangers and drinking. Thankfully, none of them talked about his former relationship with Gia. Leo had been worried everyone would try and give him advice on what to do. But where the others didn't say a word, Damon seemed to have a lot to say.

"Here she comes." Damon said as Gia and Theo walked into the reception before Emma and Casey. Gia was looking around the room and when her aquamarine colored eyes landed on him, she smiled. But Gia didn't come over to him, not until dinner, the toasts, and the first dance had all ended.

The second a slow song started playing, she made a beeline for him and grabbed his hand. Gia politely greeted Damon before she dragged Leo out to the dance floor.

She gingerly placed her hands on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both began to sway to the music. He hadn't seen her for two years and there was so much he wanted to say. However, she silenced those words when she finally spoke. "Leo, I know we have a lot to talk about. But, I don't want to do it here in front of everybody." She looked up at him, with a pleading look in her eyes, hoping he understood and he did.

"Okay we'll talk later." Leo replied and she nodded her head.

"Good." She said softly and they just continued to sway to the music.

He knew Gia was right. This wasn't the time or place to talk about their relationship. They would figure that out what would become of them, if they would get back together or try and be friends. He had missed her though. And as she rested her head on his chest, he was pretty sure she missed him too.

They didn't need everyone else's help putting the pieces back together. They could do it on their own.


	3. Heartfelt

A/N: I am just loving this series right now. I have so many ideas for it and it's crazy! I just published the second drabble and I am about to start the third one. I really want to thank kathillards, Sir Perfluous, AvalonBay, and Beuty6 for the lovely reviews and for being so encouraging. I would also like to point out this takes place right after Casey and Emma's wedding. These two kids need to work it out. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Heaven

Chapter Three: Hearfelt

 _All this time.  
I can make it right._

 _With one more try.  
Can we start again?_

\- "Start Again" by Red -

After the reception, they agreed to meet at Gia's apartment the following morning. She had wanted to talk to him that night, but she began to yawn during the last dance. He ending up telling her to go home and go to bed. She tried to protest, but he assured her that he would meet her wherever she wanted to meet the next day. They agreed on her apartment and they both left the hotel.

Gia made it back to her apartment and slipped out of her light pink bridesmaid dress. She slipped a red t-shirt on and slipped into bed. She was tired, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep or not. She would finally be having the conversation with Leo that they should have had two years ago.

Maybe things between them would be different now if they had that conversation. They could have been the ones getting married. Gia sighed and rested her head on her pillow. She knew she had to close her eyes and try and sleep. The memories and thoughts would continue to assault if she didn't at least try. She took a deep breath and let herself fall asleep. She would figure out what she needed to say in the morning.

She only slept for a few hours before her insecurities began to take over. She rolled over and punched the empty pillow beside her in frustration. They could work this out and it seemed like that's what he wanted too, or else he wanted have danced with her all night at the wedding. She felt weak and she hated that.

"Things will be okay in the morning." She repeated to herself over and over until she finally fell asleep an hour later.

Her alarm went off at ten in the morning. She shut it off and got out of bed. She opened the curtains and let morning sun fill her room. Leo had said he would call her after the run he took in the morning. She figured he would be done with that soon, but he would probably want to shower afterwards. It would still take her awhile to get ready though. She took a quick shower, dried her hair and put on a little bit of makeup. He cell phone began to ring when she was in her close throwing on a pair of denim capris and a yellow tank top. She ran from her closet and grabbed the phone off her bed. She saw it was Leo and picked it up.

"Hey Leo," Gia answered the phone with a smile. "How was the run?"

"Hello Gia and the run was fine," He replied as he sat down a park bench. He took a drink of water before he continued talking. "I will probably be over in an hour and a half. I need a shower. I don't want to be the reason your apartment smells like sweat."

Gia began to laugh. "I'm sure you don't smell that bad, but if you say you need a shower than go take one."

"I'll see you in an hour Gia." He disconnected the call and Gia had nearly two hours of time to kill. She would spend it cleaning up a little and trying to figure out going about saying what she needed to say to him. She nearly had it figured out when he came. The buzzer to her apartment sounded and she let him up. He knocked on her door and when she opened it she saw him standing on the other side with a bouquet of daisies.

"Hey Gia," He said as she ushered him into the apartment. She shut the front door and turned to face him. "These are for you." He handed her the daisies and she took them from him.

"Thank you Leo. Make yourself comfortable in the living room. I am going to go put these in some water." She went into the kitchen and grabbed a vase out of the cupboard. She then filled it with water and put the flowers inside.

"You want anything to drink?" She asked Leo while he was making himself comfortable on the couch. He had sat on this couch before when he had visited this apartment. But Emma was still living with Gia at this time and now Gia was alone. The thought made him a little sad. He hoped she is okay with it.

"I am a little shocked Emma let you keep this couch." He said to her once she came into the living room. She began to laugh after he spoke.

"She had no choice. Casey doesn't like it at all." Gia replied as she sat down beside him. They both began to laugh, but it soon faded into silence. The both remained for about a minute until Gia decided it was time to have the conversation they really needed to have.

She turned to face him and saw he was already looking at her. His blue eyes stared into hers and she cleared her throat. "Leo, I have something I need to say and I don't want you to interrupt, okay?" He nodded his head and she began to talk again.

"Leo, I shouldn't have walked away from you the night we broke up. I should have fought for us and tried harder to be more understanding," Gia couldn't believe he was sitting down beside her or that she was saying these words to him. She looked down at her hands in her lap. "I've been miserable for two years because you haven't been in my life."

She stopped talking when he grabbed her hand and held it gently in his. She looked up and saw him smiling at her. "I've been miserable too without you, Gia," He said after about ten seconds of silence. He laced his fingers through hers and squeezed lightly. "We both could have done things differently that night, but now we have the chance to make things right."

The smile on her face brightened at his words. They were both thinking along the same lines and that made her so happy.

"So, you want to give this another try?" He asked her as a smile blossomed on his lips. He already knew what her answer would be, but she decided to respond anyway.

Gia flung herself into his arms and kissed him gently before pulling away. "You know I do." She said as he pulled her back up against him. She rested her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

Neither of them said a word. They had been miserable for two years and now they were on the fast track to happiness again. They had both gotten over their insecurities and the misunderstandings that caused their first attempt at a relationship to fail. Now they could just be happy together.


	4. Haunted

A/N: So we will no be starting the fourth chapter of _Heaven_. We are gonna go back in the time machine a little bit to when Leo and Gia's breakup was still fresh and new. This chapter and the next one will focus on that. This one will focus on Gia after the breakup. I need o stop hurting her emotionally and physically. I know this chapter and the next one should have been chapters two and three. However, I didn't think of them until afterwards. I still hope you guys enjoy them. Leave comments and kudos if you want. I like the feedback.

Heaven

Chapter Four: Haunted

 _Oh, if I could go back in time.  
When you only held me in my mind.  
Just a longing gone without a trace.  
Oh, I wish I'd never ever seen your face.  
I wish you were the one.  
Wish you were the one that got away. _

\- "The One That Got Away" by The Civil Wars -

Emma Goodall sat on the arm of the couch in the living room. She could hear humming coming from the bathroom, down the hall. Gia was in there getting ready for their night out. They were going to head out to a new club in town with their former teammates. Tonight, was suppose to be a fun night. But Emma was worried about Gia and had been since she and Leo Corbett had broken up two weeks ago.

Gia had tried to hide the sadness, but Emma knew her better than that. Her best friend could smile and act happy all she wanted. The smile never reached her eyes though. Those once vibrant eyes now held a haunted look, like Gia was replaying the memory of leaving Leo over and over again in her mind.

Plus, Emma knew that Gia had been crying herself to sleep every night for the past two weeks. The walls were actually pretty thin in their apartment. But whenever Emma tried to talk to her best friend about it, Gia would just change the subject. It hurt Emma that Gia wasn't talking about how much the break up hurt. They were best friends and best friends were suppose to talk about stuff like that.

Emma ended up talking to her boyfriend Casey about it and he gave her the simplest of answers. "Gia will talk about Leo and their breakup when she is ready too. You can't force it." And she knew he was right about that. Hopefully, Gia would be willing to open up about everything soon.

The apartment's buzzer went off and Emma rushed to let Troy, Orion, and Noah in. They had all agreed to go there together. Jake and his girlfriend Amanda would meet them at the club.

"Tell the boys I will be out in a few minutes when they come in," Gia shouted from the bathroom. "I don't want to hear Noah complaining about the time."

"Okay!" Emma shouted back before she opened the door to their apartment. The three boys stood there and Troy had his hand up, looking like he was about ready to knock. "Come in guys. Gia will be ready to go in a few minutes and she said she didn't want to hear a word about it from you Noah."

The former blue ranger rolled his eyes. "Of course she doesn't. I am sure she has spent all day getting ready fro this little club outing and yet we are still waiting for her and wasting precious time."

"I thought I said I didn't want to hear you complaining Noah." Gia walked into the living room and everyone's jaws dropped. Gia looked beautiful in her little black dress and high heeled shoes. But it was the fact she was now a brunette that caused the most shock.

"What did you do to your hair?" Orion asked. The first to recover from the shock everyone else in the room was feeling.

"I felt like I needed a change. Do you guys like it? I feel like a whole new person!" Gia seemed giddy over her new hair color.

"Yeah...Gia it's really nice." Noah managed to get out. Troy didn't say anything though. He just looked at Emma with a look of concern on his face. She nodded her head and it seemed like he was about to say something, but Gia spoke up first. "Let's go we don't want to keep Jake and Amanda waiting."

They made it to the club and Gia spent most of her night on the dance floor. She wanted to have fun and meet new people. The new Gia would be okay. Where as the old Gia was sad and heartbroken. She came off the floor after dancing for three straight songs with a guy named Jordan. He was a nice guy, but she wasn't going home with him. Even if he kept asking her too.

Amanda, her former dorm mate and Jake's girlfriend sat alone in their booth. She only really tolerated Amanda because she was with Jake. Their breakup hadn't been an easy one, but Gia and Jake decided to stay on good terms for their friends. They didn't want the group to break up because of them.

"So you gonna go home with that guy tonight?" Amanda asked as Gia sat down in the booth. She tucked a piece of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"No, I am going to go home to my apartment." Gia replied and Amanda just smirked.

"Jake told me about you and Leo breaking up," Amanda told her. "You guys seemed you cute together and I am really sorry." Amanda sounded sincere and Gia was confused. Maybe, Amanda really thought they had been cute together. But they weren't together anymore so there was no point in talking about it.

"We just ran our course." Even as she spoke the words, Gia didn't believe them. A part of her missed Leo so much that it hurt. Another part of her wished that she had never met him. Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought about the four months they had together. It had been a short period of time, but Gia felt like maybe she had fallen in love with him.

Gia tried to hide the tears rolling down her cheeks from Amanda. Even though the other girl wasn't paying attention anyway. She was talking about some trip she and Jake were planning to take to Disney World. The crying went unnoticed until Troy came back to the booth.

"Gia, are you okay?" Troy asked as he pulled her face up so she was looking at him. The fresh tears and the jet black mascara running down her cheeks answered his question for him. "No your not." He replied before she managed to say a word. "I'm gonna take you home." He said and she knew there was no point in arguing with him.

He told Amanda to inform the others and he and Gia left the club. The cab ride home was a silent one, but once they returned to the apartment she shared with Emma, Troy took her to her bedroom and sat with her on the edge of her bed. "You are not okay," Troy stated. "And you need to talk about this." He didn't like rushing her or being stern with her, but he had to be.

"I know Troy!" she shouted. "But I am sick of thinking about! What makes you think I want to talk about it?"

"It might make you feel better." Troy kept his voice firm and steady. Gia could yell and scream all she wanted, but she knew he never would.

Gia knew he was right. She sighed and looked up at him. "I miss him a lot and memories of him run through my mind, constantly. It's like he is a ghost that is haunting me and won't leave me alone. Even though he's not dead." Troy pulled her closer and just let her talk about Leo and cry.

They laid back on her bed when Gia started yawning. She was tired, but she didn't want to sleep alone. Troy agreed to stay with her after she had asked. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. He lay there in the darkness and thought about everything she had said and everything he had heard. Troy knew Leo wasn't doing any better, but he knew is his heart that Leo and Gia would find their way back to one another. It just might take some time.

Troy closed his eyes and pulled Gia closer as they both fell asleep. He hoped Emma wouldn't be mad that he had done what she had probably wanted to do. But he was happy he at least got Gia to talk.


	5. Mistakes

A/N: I am having one of those days today. I don't know what it is, but I want to do a bunch of house work. Normally, I hate doing chores, but today is different. I even made lemonade! So, now on to the next chapter of _Heaven_. I want to thanks everyone again for all the lovely reviews! You guys are going to get thanked a lot in the future. I thought I would warn you all ahead of time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. I would also like to thank everyone for all the kind reviews. You guys are so awesome!

Heaven

Chapter Five: Mistakes

 _I've Made Mistakes._

 _I'm Just A Man._

\- "Always" by Bon Jovi -

It had been six months since he and Gia had broken up. And he wished he could turn back time and fix all the mistakes he made. He loved her, but he had realized it too late. If only he had stopped her from walking out of his life that night. If only he had pulled her into his arms and let her know there was no reason for her to leave.

He didn't love Kendrick anymore. She had been gone for so long and of course she would have waned him to move on. He wondered what she would say now. If she was still alive? He figured she would probably shake her head at him and ell him to do everything in his power to get her back.

That was what he should have done in the first place, but he didn't do it. Just another mistake to add to the ever growing list. Leo sighed and leaned back against the couch. He grabbed his beer off the end table and took a sip before putting it back. The breakup hadn't caused him to develop a drinking problem, like his brother thought it would.

"I think you should come back to Mirinoi." Mike had said when they communicated over the computer a few weeks ago. The Mirinoi scientists had come up with the technology about ten years ago. There had been a huge demand for it since people missed their friends and family who had been lef behind on Earth. "You can stay with us until you get on your feet again."

His brother made him sound like he was a homeless drunk. "Thanks for the offer Mike, but I don't want to come back." Leo realized his mistake and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Mike. You know I love you, Maya, and the kids. But I need to stay here."

Mike sighs and Leo knows he is annoyed. Mike had been happy for his little brother when he and Gia had first began dating. He was happy Leo had finally found someone. Of course he had tired dating after Kendrick had died, but nothing really worked out for him. Leo had been ready to give up on relationships all together before he had met Gia. "But you guys broke up and she probably has moved on. You can always try and find another girl here on Mirinoi."

Leo felt like his brother wasn't listening to him. He and Damon could have returned to Mirinoi after the Legendary Battle, but they didn't. They had both fallen in love with their home planet again and wanted to stay for awhile. Of course they stayed longer than awhile and both of them had found love. Mike could talk until he was blue in the face, but he wasn't going back to Mirinoi.

Leo changed the subject to Mike's family. Mike had married Maya a couple years after their ranger days had ended. Leo could always tell his older brother had a crush on Maya. He would never admit it though. She had a crush on him too and had been the one to ask him out. They had been inseparable ever since.

They had two kids now and a third on the way. Mike Jr. and Spencer were excited about meeting their little sister. Maya had told Mike she wanted to name their little girl Kendrick. Maya had a hard time with accepting her death just like Leo had. Their bond had grown stronger during that time of mourning.

"Mike, let me talk to him." Leo heard Maya say and Mike got out of the chair before she decided to push him out of it. She sat in the chair and smiled at him. "Hello Leo. How are you doing? How is Earth?"

"Earth is good and so am I." Leo replied. "And you look as beautiful as ever." He meant it too. Pregnancy really suited Maya.

"You Corbett boys and your flattery," She laughed. "I can't see my feet, but I am pretty sure they are swollen," She stopped laughing and suddenly got serious. "Are you sure you are doing okay?"

Leo should have known she was going to ask. "Yeah, I have to live with the mistakes I made." He answered her question. He smiled, but the smile never reached his eyes. He knew Maya would see right through that.

"I think you and Gia will cross paths again," She said and he looked at her with shock in his eyes. "Don't look so shocked. I always thought you were meant to end up with a yellow ranger." One of her sons began to cry in the background and Maya had to cut their conversation short. He said goodbye to her and she assured him that she would say goodbye to Mike for him. The call disconnected and Leo sat their for a few moments.

He hoped she was right. He hoped he would be able to see Gia again and make up for all the mistakes he made. For the first time in six months he had hope and he wasn't letting it go. He wasn't going to make that mistake again.


	6. Open Your Eyes

A/N: Sorry guys I haven't been writing much lately, but I had to go to West Virginia this weekend for a wedding and I was really busy. However, the wedding is over and I am back in Michigan. Now it is time to get back to writing. And for those of you who have asked about a Casey and Emma series. I have also been thinking of a new crossover couple. I will give you a clue, they come from Time Force and RPM. I am going begin one for them after I re-watch Jungle Fury. Right now my main focuses are Heaven and Cherish. These next two chapters deal with how Gia and Leo meet. I hope you guys like them.

Heaven

Chapter Six: Open Your Eyes

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones.  
Enough to make my system blow.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

\- "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons -

Earth was under attack from a new enemy and the new batch of Power Rangers was doing everything they could to keep them at bay. Leo Corbett and the rest of the Lost Galaxy rangers didn't hesitate to return when they heard it was faceing a new threat. They may have lived on Mirinoi now, but they still thought of Earth as home.

Leo Corbett and Damon Henderson stood on the ground below and watched the Super Megaforce Rangers take on the Armada. Things seemed to be going well for the newest team at the moment. However, Leo and Damon both had a bad feeling about this battle.

"I don't think they are gonna win Leo." Damon said in a serious tone as he turned to face his friend.

Leo looked over at him and nodded his head. "I don't think they will win either. I just hope they survive."

Both men turned their eyes towards the sky. And just like they predicted the battle took a turn for the worse. One by one, the former zords the newest team of ranger had acquired were destroyed. It was a sad sight to watch, Leo couldn't imagine how those five kids up there were feeling.

From what he had heard, Leo knew they were still in high school. Kids in high school shouldn't be fighting to save the Earth from a threat this big. Trakeena had been bad, but the Armada was much worse. They were powerful and from what Leo could see, their army was massive. He hadn't been surprised they were called back to Earth.

A loud explosion pulled Leo from his thoughts. He, Damon, and he other people on the ground watched as the Super Megaforce Zord was destroyed. Five balls of light flew away as the zord fell to the ground. As people by them began to panic and cry, Leo and Damon went in seperate directions in search of the five teenagers.

Leo had been running for about ten minutes when he finally came across one of the new Power Rangers. He ran over to her and knelt down by her side. The blond haired girl was laying on her side and she was unconscious. He began to feel for a pulse. Leo could feel the power coming off her in waves as he searched for a pulse. Thankfully, it didn't take long to find it. He sighed in relief and moved his hand back to his side as he sat down on the ground. He would stay with her until she woke up.

"Please open your eyes." He said to her unmoving figure.

He heard a soft sigh from where she was laying and looked over at her. She was awake and trying to push herself off of the ground. She was having trouble though. "Here let me help you," He said softly as he tried to help her stand up, but she ended up falling down again. She was still a little weak from the last battle. "Maybe you should rest fro a few minutes." He said after he had caught her. They were both sitting on the ground now and he was holding her by her arms to keep her steady.

"I can't sit here! I have to go find the others!" She shouted at him as hey made eye contact. "I'm sorry," She said in a more subdued tone. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know you didn't." He replied as he offered her a soft smile. She smiled back, thinking he had a nice smile and even though the Earth was going to be destroyed she was glad she got to see it.

"My name is Leo by the way." He introduced himself and she shook her head. "It's nice to meet you Leo. My name is Gia." After their introductions, Gia tried getting up again. She fell back down though and ended up resting her head on his chest.

"You don't have to stay with me." Her voice was muffled as she spoke. "I will be okay." She pushed herself off him and looked into his cobalt colored eyes. She could feel a strange energy emitting from is body, but she didn't know what it was. She didn't ask him because she didn't wan him to think she was weird.

"I'll stay with you until you feel like you can go and find your friends." He told her and Gia knew no matter what she said, he would make good on that promise. She rested her had on his chest again and sighed. She didn't like feeling weak or having to depend on someone she just met to help her. She was worried about the others and she had to find them.

" _Hang on guys,_ " She thought. " _I will find you soon._ " Gia felt him wrap his arm around her. It seemed like hours, but it was only minutes until her energy had completely returned. She pulled away from Leo and stood up on her own, without any help.

"Thank you for staying with me." She said to him as he stood up too.

"You're welcome. I couldn't have left you alone. It wouldn't have been right." He replied.

She nodded her head. "I know and goodbye for now," She felt like she was rushing her goodbyes, but she had to go find her teammates. "Maybe I will see you again someday."

"Maybe." He replied in a neutral tone. Not giving away the fact they would see each other again, since he was one of the rangers that had returned to help her and her team defeat the Armada. He watched her as she ran off to find her teammates and hoped she wouldn't run into trouble along the way.

He knew she was a great Power Ranger and he knew how lucky he would be to see her again.


	7. Fighting

A/N: Did I tell you guys I bought Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Complete Series. I know I can watch it on Netflix, but I still waned it. Now I can make gif sets and stuff. I am so excited. Anyway, this takes place during the series finale of Super Megaforce. I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave comments and kudos if you want. You guys know I love the feedback. And Happy 42nd Birthday to Danny Slavin!

Heaven

Chapter Seven: Fighting

 _Fight the good fight every moment.  
Every minute, every day._

 _Fight the good fight every moment.  
It's your only way._

 _-_ "Fight the Good Fight" by Triumph -

Gia Moran had never seen so many x-borgs in her life. She didn't know the Armada was capable of producing that many. The six of them couldn't fight all of them alone. She could slowly feel the hope she had just had leaving her. They were going to lose and be the first team of Power Rangers to fail. She didn't want to lose, but their odds of winning didn't seem too good.

"Look!" Noah shouted as he pointed to the rock formation above them. Gia and he others turned around and saw other teams of rangers coming onto the formation. The hope began to return after she saw all the ranger teams that came before them had come to help them. It was really an amazing moment and she was excited to be part of it.

They started coming down and as they walked towards the Super Megaforce rangers they started to take off their helmets. You could hear a pin drop as they got closer and closer. Gia scanned the rangers walking towards them and she recognized one of them.

Her jaw dropped as her eyes fell upon the Red Lost Galaxy Power Ranger. He had come to her aid the day before, when the Megazord had been destroyed. He had told her his name was Leo, but he hadn't told her that he was a Power Ranger. He sent a smile her way and she smiled back at him.

Hopefully, she would get a chance to talk to him after all of this was over. She really wanted to know why he hadn't told her that he was a Power Ranger. Some of the other legendary spoke, but he didn't. He remained silent, but every once and awhile his cobalt eyes would focus on her. She tried to focus on what the other rangers were saying, but her eyes kept going to him.

Gia knew she had to focus on the fight ahead of them. She transformed along with the rest of her team and they all charged the army of x-borgs. For the time being Gia forgot about Leo Corbett and the secret he kept from her.

She ran into some trouble midway through the battle. She didn't realize it, but behind her an x-borgs was about to attack. Thankfully, Leo came to her rescue again, destroying the x-borg with his Quasar Saber.

"Thanks!" She shouted even though he was only a few feet from her there was a lot of noise.

"You're Welcome!" He shouted back and turned his focus back to the fight. He decided to remain close to her just in case she needed him again, or in case he needed her. Yes, he had to save her a couple times, but from what he was witnessing now. He knew Gia could hold her own in a fight.

Of course she wouldn't be a Power Ranger if she couldn't fight, but she was fierce. It seemed like she didn't like to lose.

Gia de-morphed when the battle ended in their favor. The Earth was safe again, but now all the legendary rangers would have to return to where they came from.

But, not before she got a chance to talk to Leo for a minute or two.

He took off his helmet and turned to face her. "You did great out there."

"Thanks," She crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders. "You weren't too bad yourself."

He laughed at her comment. "I'm definitely a little rusty."

She laughed along with him, but then she stopped and got serious. She had to ask him before he left her, possibly for good.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Power Ranger yesterday?" She looked up at him and waited for him to answer.

"I had to save you, Gia. That's what I was suppose to do." He responded with a sigh.

"But there were other people out there." She countered and he looked at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"You needed it more than anyone else." He replied and she just nodded her head. She was about to ask him another question when Damon came up to them, informing Leo they had to leave.

"Goodbye Gia. I hope to see you again someday." He gave her a reassuring smile and turned to leave with Damon.

"Goodbye Leo and I hope to see you again someday too." She said to his retreating form. She knew he heard her, but he didn't turn around or say anything else.

Then with a flash of light he and the other Legendary Rangers were gone. And Gia smiled up at the sky above her, hoping she would get to see him again someday.


	8. Spider Web

A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry I haven't been faithful with my updates, but you know family and laptop drama have kept me away. But I am back and I am looking forward to this next chapter. Mainly, because it will have poker in it and who doesn't love poker? It's an awesome game! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave kudos and comments if you want.

Heaven

Chapter Eight: Spider Web

 _She's a craze you'd endorse, she's a powerful force.  
You're obliged to conform when there's no other course._

 _\- "_ Simply Irresistible" by Robert Palmer -

Leo Corbett sits on a stool at the poker table he will playing at and takes a sip of whiskey from his glass. The alcohol burned his throat, but he still enjoyed the taste, especially since the whiskey had been aged a few decades. Tonight, was the night a bunch of former Power Rangers dressed up in their finest, got together, and played poker. All of the proceeds of the game going to charities all around the galaxy.

He had won the first game he had played in and was waiting for four other players to win their games. Leo had beat Billy, Nick, Tori, and Mia to get to the winner's table. Thankfully, he wouldn't be alone long. The door opened and Xander from the Mystic Force team walked in. He had a huge smile on his face and a drink in his hand. He sat down in the middle chair and made himself comfortable.

"You win your first game?" Leo asked the former Green Mystic Ranger.

"Yes, I did and I even knocked Jason out of the game!" Xander replied. He was clearly excited over his victory. Leo knew that Xander had never made it to the winner's table before. He was happy for Xander. The younger ranger was getting better at the game.

This was Leo's third time at the winner's table. He and his brother Mike had learned their game from their grandfather. He had worked as a poker dealer in a casino in Las Vegas before he settled down and moved to Angel Grove to start a family. He missed thrill of Las Vegas and decided to pass he love of poker on to his grandsons.

The door to the room creaked open, pulling Leo out of his thoughts. Summer Landsdown entered the room and greeted them both with hugs. "It is nice to see I will have beat some of the best to be declared the winner." She said as she sat down in the seat next to Leo's. She wore a little black dress and a pair of black high heeled shoes. There was no sign of the color yellow on her, besides the yellow diamond tear drop earrings she wore.

"Those are nice earrings." Xander pointed out and Leo had to agree with him. They looked nice on her anyway.

"Thank you. My parents got them for me. This is my first time wearing them actually." Both men nodded and jut then the door opened again. All three of them looked up and saw Wes Collins enter the room. Leo got out of his seat to greet his old friend with a hug.

"How are you doing Wes?" Leo asked his friend as he pulled away from him and made his way back to seat.

"I'm doing pretty good," Wes answers Leo's question as he takes a seat across from Summer. The former red ranger greets Xander with a handshake and Summer with a smile. Xander enthusatically returned the handshake and Summer's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but she smiled back at Wes.

The door opened again, revealing the fifth and final player. Gia Moran walked in and silence fell over the room. Hair blond hair was in loose curls and her gold sequin dress showed off a nice amount of leg. Leo shook his head and looked away from the beautiful former ranger. She sat down across from him and smiled at him. (Even though when he replayed this night in his head again he would realize it was a smirk.)

"Hello Leo." Gia greeted him from across the table. She sounded like a spider trying to lure a fly into her web.

"Hello Gia." He returned the greeting. Sounding like a fly that was already trapped in her spider web.

He wouldn't lie. Gia Moran was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. There was also the fact, if the rumors were true, that she liked him as more than a friend. He kind of hoped those rumors weren't true, but the way she was staring at him he began to wonder if they were.

Thankfully, the game began and Leo had something to distract himself from Gia and her legs.

Seventy minutes into the game Xander would fall into Leo victim to Leo's trip aces and be elimanted from the game. Leo could tell Xander was bummed about being the first out at the winner's table, but he handled it all well in Leo's opinion.

An hour later Gia would get rid of Summer and Wes on the same hand. Both of the players were shocked, but they boh handled it with grace, just like Xander had before them.

Wes wrapped his arm around Summer's shoulders as they left the room. "How about I buy you a drink?" he asked and she nodded her head in response. "That would be nice. Thank you Wes," The door closed behind them and it was down to the final two players.

"I guess it's just you and me now." Gia said from across the table. She crossed one leg over the other and for a moment it distracted Leo. But only for a moment.

"Yeah, just you and me." He replied once he stopped himself from staring at her legs. They wished each other good luck and they remained silent as the game began again. They traded the chip lead for an hour and a half until they were both tied. They both went all in on the final hand and it looked like Leo was going to win the whole game. But Gia needed a one of the two queens remaining in the deck.

And he final card that was laid on the table was the Queen of Spades.

"I won!" Gia shouted and Leo just sat in silence. He couldn't believe it. She had suckered him out on the river. He got up to congratulate her on her win. She came around and they met in the middle.

"Good job." He said as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and he tried to ignore how nicely this twenty-one year old fit in his arms. He was eighteen years older than her and shouldn't be thinking about her like this. She pulled away and smirked up at him again. "Maybe we can celebrate my win a later." It was clear to him that she was a little tipsy.

Thankfully, people wanted pictures of the winner. And he wasn't able to reply to her, which Leo though was a good thing. It was pretty clear to him how she wanted to celebrate and he knew it would be hard to say no, but he had to say no. She was too young for him.

She sent him a wink and wave over her shoulder and in that moment Leo Corbett knew he was screwed.


	9. Immortal

A/N: The following story is going to hurt me more than it is going to hurt you guys. Mainly, it's because I am writing it. Anyway, I wanted to thank you all for he comments and the support you have given me! You are all amazing! This will be the ninth chapter of Heaven and I hope you all enjoy it. Leave comment and kudos if you want. I do love the feedback.

Heaven

Chapter Nine: Immortal

 _If you want me to break down and give you the keys.  
I can do that but I can't let you leave._

\- "Please Don't Go" by Barcelona -

It had been over a year since they had gotten back together. And for Gia it had been the happiest months of her life. She had moved into his house four months ago, after her apartment lease was up. A few of their friends thought they were rushing into things. But their protests were ignored as Gia packed up her apartment and moved into Leo's house.

One Sunday afternoon they were relaxing on the couch. She was watching TV and he was reading a book. She rested her head in his lap and he smiled down at her. "I love you." She whispered as she smiled back at him.

"I love you too." He replied. He put down his book on the end table and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. They remained silent, just watching TV and enjoying one another's company until the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," She said as she sprang up from the couch and ran to the door. She opened the door and was greeted with a very somber looking Carter Grayson. "Carter, what are you doing here?" She asked him, stepping out of he way to let him in.

"I need to talk to Leo, it's urgent." The Red Lightspeed Rescue ranger told her.

"Well, he's in the living room." She says as she follows Carter into the living room. Leo is already on his feet and greets Carter with a hug. Carter returned the hug, but still looked grim.

"So why did you stop by?" Gia asked Carter. He attempted to give her a smile, but he failed. She knew something was going on and she wanted to know what that was.

"There is a threat to the Earth and Tommy is assembling all the Red Rangers again." Carter told them both. Gia looked at him and it took her a few seconds to remember the Red Rangers had teamed up before. It was during the time the Wild Force Rangers had been protecting the Earth.

"I'll go get changed and grab my Quasar Saber. "Leo said as he turned around and walked to their room. Gia shook her head in shock and then proceeded to follow him down the hall, leaving Carer standing alone in the living room.

"Are you seriously going to go, Leo?" Gia said as she she entered their bedroom and shut the door behind her. Carter really didn't need to hear what they were talking about.

"Of course I am going Gia," Leo replied as he walked into the closet. There was a safe in the close that held his Quasar Saber. He unlocked the safe and pulled it out. He walked back out and saw Gia standing there with her arms crossed. She wasn't happy about this, but there was nothing he could do about it. "It's my duty as a Power Ranger. I have to go."

"You don't have to go Leo!" She shouted, frustrated with this whole situation. "You're not immortal!" She was pretty sure Carter could hear her, but she didn't care. She didn't want her boyfriend to go fight another battle. Yes, it sounded selfish. But she didn't want anything to happen to him.

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He thought for a second he might push him away, but she didn't even make an attempt. She just looked down at her feet. Leo moved one hand off her shoulder and gently grabbed her chin in his hand. He tilted her head up gently so he could see her face.

Unshed tears filled her blue eyes and the sight broke Leo's heart. He sighed and began to speak. "I know I am no immortal, but I have to do this, Gia. I have to do this so you and I can have a future." She nodded her head like she understood.

He pulled her closer and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you more than you'll ever know." He whispered against her skin.

She grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was a gentle yet passionate one. Gia pulled away first and smiled up at him. "I love you too Leo and you better come back to me." She had giving up fighting for him to stay. He was right. He had to go, so they could have a future together. Gia just hoped this would be the last time he would be going on a mission like this.

"I think we have kept Carter waiting long enough." He said as he began to walk towards the door. He opened it and walked back out into the living room.

"Yeah, I think we have." Gia replied as she followed Leo back out into the living room.

She walked right up to Carter and walked up to him. "You make sure he comes home to me Carter and you make sure you come home too."

The Red Lightspeed Rescue ranger gave her a gentle smile. "I will make sure both of us make it home safely."

"Thank you." She replied, smiling back at him.

Gia opened the door as both men were about to leave. "I love you." Leo told her one last time before he walked out the door and towards whatever danger awaited him and the other red rangers. But she couldn't think like that. She had to think positively. "I love you too." She told him one last time before he and Carter walked out the door.


	10. Waiting

A/N: So, I was sitting here watching a Colin Firth movie today and I realized that I got Leo's age wrong for this little drabble series. He should be sixteen years older than Gia, not eighteen. Oh well, I will try not to make that mistake in the future. This will be the tenth chapter of Heaven! I am so excited! I want to thank everyone who has left comments and have read the story so far. This is all for you. Anyway, on with chapter ten.

Heaven

Chapter Ten: Waiting

 _Wherever you go._

 _Whatever you do._

 _I will be right here waiting for you._

\- "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx -

He had been gone for a week. There had been no word from him or any of the Red Rangers about their whereabouts. She had been waiting for him to come home for a week and she was starting to get anxious. The first thing she had done after Leo and Carter had left was call Emma. Her best friend answered the phone in tears, informing her that Casey and Wes had just left the apartment she and her husband lived in.

Gia told Emma she would pack a bag and come over right away. They needed each other right now since Casey and Leo were off fighting some evil they had no clue about. As soon as Gia hung up the phone she ran into the bedroom she shared with Leo and packed a bag. She didn't know how long she would be staying with Emma. Bu she knew she could come home and get more stuff if she needed it.

She greeted with a hug ad a few tears when she arrived at Emma's apartment. Gia set her things in Emma's guest room and joined her best friend out in the living room. They hugged again trying to comfort one another.

"I wish I knew what they were doing. I kept asking Wes what they were fighting against, but he told me he had no idea." Emma sighed and shook her head. "Do you think Carter might have known?" 

"No and I think if he did he would have told Leo," Gia replied with a shrug. "He wouldn't have tried to hide it from me. I was a Power Ranger too. I think Tommy probably told them when they all showed up."

"Why did it just have to be reds? Why couldn't we have all gone?" Emma asked. Gia could tell the former Pink Ranger was getting a bit frustrated.

"That's something you will have to ask Tommy Oliver when you see him again." Gia knew that wasn't the answer Emma was looking for, but is was the only answer Gia had for now. She knew that she and Emma would corner Tommy the next time they saw him.

"I hate feeling like this!" Emma shouted as she jumped off the couch and stomped into the kitchen. Gia was on her feet in seconds and following the brunette into the kitchen. Emma was pulling a bottle of whiskey out of the cupboard and two shot glasses.

"I am sick of thinking about this. I say we have a drink, but this is the only liquor we have in the apartment." Emma told Gia as she showed her the whiskey bottle.

"That's fine with me." Gia said as she grabbed the whiskey bottle and opened it, drinking some of it before handing the bottle back to Emma.

"Hey! You weren't suppose to drink yet!" Emma shouted before she broke into a fit of giggles. She poured two shots and they drank them. They were drunk and the bottle was empty when Noah, Jake, and Orion showed up.

"Why are you guys here? And do you have more whiskey?" Emma asked as she greeted her three former teammates.

"We were worried about you and honestly I don't think you need anymore whiskey Emma." Jake replied as he leaned against the door frame.

"Well you guys can't come in without whiskey!" Gia shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll go get a couple of bottles," Noah said. "You two just go inside and make sure they are okay." Emma stepped to the side to let Jake and Orion in the apartment and Noah made a quick run to the party store.

He returned with a couple bottles of whiskey and they all sat in Emma's living room and began to drink and hang out like they used too. The hours dragged on and day turned into night. Gia rested her head on Orion's shoulder. "Will you guys stay with us until Leo and Casey come back?" Gia asked them.

"Of course we will." Orion replied. He took Gia's hand in his own and gave it a tight squeeze. She and Emma were lucky to have friends like them.

True to their word, the boys stayed at Emma's apartment with them and were still there the day Casey and Leo returned from their mission. It was twenty minutes after nine in the morning when Casey opened the door to his apartment and he and Leo walked inside.

They walked into the living room and found Jake and Orion were still asleep on the couches. A blue blanket occupied an empty chair in the corner and from the sizzling noise they heard in the kitchen they figured Noah was up.

The former blue ranger walked out of the kitchen and smiled at them before walking up to them. "I'm really glad you guys have returned safely from your mission." He said as he hugged Leo. "Is Troy alright?"

"Yeah, it was a crazy week, but we got through it. And Troy is okay. He is probably at home, resting." Leo answered Noah's questions. Noah sighed in relief to hear that Troy was doing good. He would have to call him later. Noah wanted to know about the mission, but didn't want to ask Leo and Casey about it. They had more important matters to attend to.

"Gia is in the guest room and Emma is in your bed. And I am pretty sure they are both still asleep. I will be in the kitchen if you guys need me." Noah told them and went back into the kitchen to make more eggs.

Leo and Casey took Noah's suggestion and went to go see Emma and Gia. Leo walked into he guest room and saw Gia was still fast asleep. He laid down on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. He had been waiting for this moment all week.

"You came back." She said a few seconds later. She sounded a little surprised. Maybe, she thought he would have been gone longer.

"I told you I would." He replied as she snuggled in closer to him.

"I have waited a week for you to come home and it was the worst week of my life." She told him. He knew that was the closest he would get to a "I missed you." from her.

"I missed you too." He said. He kissed the top of her head and they laid their in silence for a few minutes.

"Noah is making breakfast. You wan to get u and get something to eat?" He asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I'll wait," She said. "I just want to lay her with you."

"I can live with that." He told her before they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	11. Sacrifice

A/N: This will be a sad chapter. I am going to kill one of my favorite rangers and personally I don't want to do it. However, it needs to be done. I hope you guys still enjoy it. Leave comments and kudos if you want. I do love the feedback.

Heaven

Chapter Eleven: Sacrifice

 _If I die young, bury me in satin_ _  
_ _Lay me down on a bed of roses_ _  
_ _Sink me in a river at dawn_ _  
_ _Send me away with the words of a love song_

\- "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry -

Gia Moran walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade she had made the day before. Her hands were shaking as she began to pour it into the two glasses she had gotten out of the cupboard. One glass was for her and the other was for Leo, who was sitting on the couch waiting for the news to come on.

Wes Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger and a good friend of Leo's had been severly injured in battle. They hadn't heard anything since this afternoon and it had been driving Leo crazy. He had called the other red rangers, but they hadn't heard anything either and no one could get a hold of Eric Myers. It had been a long day of sitting by his side and waiting for news of how Wes was doing with him.

She had began to fear he worst, but she wasn't going to tell Leo that. She heard the opening theme from the news come from the living room. The female reporter began to speak. "I am sad to report that Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger has succumb to his injuries." Gia heard the television go off and then she heard a loud sob come from the living room.

Gia set the glasses of lemonade down and ran into the living room. There, she saw Leo with his head in his hands and he was sobbing. She ran over to the couch and sat down beside him, taking him into her arms and holding him as he cried.

He didn't try to pull away or anything. He just let her comfort him. She didn't know Wes that well, but she felt a few tears falling from her blue eyes. He had been a fellow Power Ranger and it was sad that he had lost his life. He was still young and it hurt her to know he would never have the chance to get married or have a family.

Leo would eventually cry himself to sleep. She gently laid him down on the couch and covered him with he red blanket Emma had gotten him for Christmas last year. She grabbed both of their cell phones off the coffee table in front of the couch. She looked at her phone first and saw that she had missed a call from Emma. Then she looked at Leo's phone and saw he had missed calls from Damon and Carter.

She decided to call Damon back first and then she would call Emma. She would let Leo call Carter back himself, whenever he woke up.

She dialed Damon's number and he picked up after the first ring. "How is he?" The former green lost galaxy ranger asked her.

"He's not doing too good. He cried himself to sleep." Gia told him. She knew Damon had been close to Wes as well. "How are you doing Damon?" She asked him.

"I am not doing that great. Wes was a good guy and a great friend. I am sorry he is gone." He told her honestly. Gia felt the tears began to run down her cheeks again. This shouldn't have happened. Wes should still be here.

"You can come over if you need someone to talk to Damon. Leo's asleep, but I'm here." She told him and Damon laughed humorlessly over the phone.

"Nah, Gia I will be okay. I have some company of my own. Just take good care of Leo for me." He told her and she assured him that she would. After she hung up with Damon she checked on Leo. He was still out like a light on the couch. Gia sat down in the comfy chair by the window and called Emma.

Emma also picked up after the first ring. "Oh my God! Gia, does he need anything is he okay?" Emma asked her. The former pink ranger was talking so fast her words nearly ran together.

"No, he's not okay. But I am taking care of him. And calm down Emma. You can't be stressed out like this right now." Gia told her friend. Emma was four months pregnant with her first child and she really didn't need to be freaking out like this.

"I know the baby doesn't need the stress, but Wes is gone and it's really sad Gia," Emma began to cry as she talked. "I should probably let you go Gia." Emma hung up the phone before Gia got a chance to say goodbye but it was okay. They would talk in the morning.

Gia grabbed the blanket that was drapped over the chair and covered herself up. She didn't want to sleep in their bedroom and leave Leo out in the living room on his own and what if she needed him? She wrapped he blanket around her body and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up to the sound of Leo's voice. He was on the phone with someone. She also heard the sound of bacon sizzling on the stove top in the kitchen. She got up off the chair and made her way into the kitchen. He didn't see her at first since he was focused on cooking and on his phone call, but when he did. He ended the phone call.

"I made breakfast and I need to talk to you about something." He told her as he filled two plates with bacon and scrambled eggs. He handed her one and ushered her over to the table. She sat down and he sat down across from her. Gia had to admit she was a little nervous.

"What's going on Leo?" She asked him before they began to eat.

"I have come to a decision Gia. I have been thinking about it for the past few hours. I have decided I am no longer going to be an active Power Ranger." Leo told her and Gia had to admit she was a little shocked, but she was also happy.

"But Leo you love being a Power Ranger." She said.

"Yeah but I love living and I love you more." He took a deep breath before he continued talking. "Sadly, it took losing Wes to realize I could never make those sacrifices. I know it seems selfish, but I hope you understand." Leo told her and Gia nodded her head. She understood why he was doing it. He was doing it for her. He was doing it for them.

"I will stand behind you one hundred percent, Leo. You don't need to worry about that. If you want to do this. Then you should do it." Gia replied as her eyes began to fill with tears. She couldn't believe he was giving up his ranger powers. It seemed crazy, but the sacrifices were too great. He wanted to live his life with her. And that made Gia really happy.

"I love you." She said softly and she meant it with every fiber of her being.

"I love you too." He replied as he got up to walk over to her side of the table. She stood up and he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for everything."

He got a muffled "You're welcome" in return and he knew in his heart he had made the right choice. Giving up his ranger powers was only a small sacrifice.


	12. Apple

A/N: I haven't been able to write for the past week. And I mainly blame writer's block. I hate it when I get writer's block. Last year I had it for like three months straight. It was really annoying, anyway this will be the twelfth chapter for Heaven. I have a bunch of ideas, for not only this series, but others. I have so many ideas running through my head. All I need to do is isolate them. I hope you guys enjoy this. Leave kudos and comments if you want.

Heaven

Chapter Twelve: Apple

" _Oh here you are.  
There's nothing left to say.  
You're not supposed to be that way."_

\- "Long Way Down" by The Goo Goo Dolls -

He sits at the bar nursing another glass of whiskey when she sits down beside him.

"I'm sorry I beat you." She tells him before she orders herself an appletini.

He looks over at her and offers her a shrug. "I'm not upset you won." He replies and he honestly isn't. Leo is happy she won her first game of poker. He was just a little upset that he had gotten suckered out on the river, but that wasn't Gia's fault.

Stupid Queen of Spades.

Neither one of them say anything until the bartender places her drink in front of her. She takes a sip and then looks over at him. Her blue eyes filled with questions he's pretty sure he doesn't want to answer.

"Do you hate me Leo?" She asks him and he looks at her, confused, but only for a moment. He knows why she is asking him that question. It's because he has been acting a little cold towards her that evening, trying to discourage her feelings towards him. Even though she is clearly the most beautiful woman in the room, Gia's self-confidence has taken a hit.

"No, Gia I don't hate you," He answers her honestly and offers her a little smile. "I just don't think you and I would be the best idea."

"And why not?" She asks him and she sounds angry. It's not good to piss off a female power ranger, even if she can't morph anymore. He knows he is walking on some very thin ice now.

"You are much younger than me Gia," He replies, hearing his own tone go up a little. "You should be with someone your own age."

It's a weak argument and they both know it. Hell, everyone else in the room would tell him that, if they were listening. Leo makes a quick scan around the room to make sure no one was listening. Thankfully, no one else seemed to be paying attention. Even, Summer and Wes, who were only sitting a few stools away from them at the bar were so wrapped up in their own conversation that they didn't even notice.

"I don't want to be with someone my own age. Remember I've tried that before?" She countered. "I want to be with you."

He has no idea why she wants to be with him. They had formed a nice friendship over the past few years and somewhere along the way, it turned into a crush for her. He had always thought she was beautiful and he enjoyed her company, but he knew there was no way they could ever be together.

"It can't happen Gia. We can't be together." He tells her and he hopes that will end the conversation. He looks over at her and immediately regrets it. Unshed tears fill her blue eyes and she looks upset. He hopes she doesn't cry. It would break his heart if she did,

"Fine," she tells him. She is whispering and he begins to wonder why. She finishes her drink, pays, and gets up off the stool. "Have a nice life Leo." She tells him before she walks out of the bar. He watches her go and instead of dealing with the eyes that are now focused on him or the pain he feels inside his chest. He just orders another whiskey.


	13. Rain

A/N: Hello Everyone! How are you all doing? I need to update Heaven. I need to write something happy. You know after I wrote about Wes dying again. Plus, I would like to update this today since I won't be able to tomorrow. I am going to the MSU game. They are playing Purdue and will probably beat them. I have to get up early and I don't want to. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Leave comments and kudos if you want to.

Heaven

Chapter Thirteen: Rain

 _He says, "What you've heard is true but I  
Can't stop thinking about you," and I...  
I said, "I've been there, too, a few times." _

_-_ "Style" by Taylor Swift -

Gia Moran makes her way to the grocery store to pick up some snacks and liquor for her evening in alone. Emma would be spending the night with Casey at his apartment. Their relationship was beginning to get serious and her best friend was spending more and more time with the former Red Jungle Fury ranger.

She was happy Emma had found somebody. She and Casey were cute together. And Casey made Emma really happy, which made Gia really happy. Emma deserved all the happiness in the world. However, Gia was still on her own. She hadn't even attempted to find someone. The person she wanted to be with had turned her down and it had hurt, a lot.

It was really hard not to think about Leo Corbett. It was like it was her brain's default setting to think about him from the moment she woke up to the moment she went to bed. It had been four months since the night of the poker game and he was still on her mind.

She had tried seeing other people, but it didn't work. She would compare them to Leo and that's when everything would fall apart. After a few failed days she decided to stop trying.

Gia walked into the grocery store and grabbed a cart before heading to the liquor aisle. She grabbed a bottle of vodka off the shelf and made her way to the snack aisle where she grabbed a bottle of cherry coke. She also grabbed some candy and some chips. She was going to pig out tonight while she watched something on Netflix. She didn't know what she was going to watch yet, but she was sure there was a TV show she hadn't binged watched yet.

She pays for the items and leaves the store. She had walked to the grocery store, since it was a short trip from her apartment building. And it was a nice day, so why not get a walk in. Well, it least it had been nice. She walked outside and saw that the gray clouds had rolled in. Maybe, she could beat the rain.

The moment Gia stepped out into the parking lot it began to rain.

She decided it wasn't worth running back. She didn't want to wait out the rain anyway. She just wanted to get back to her apartment. Thankfully, she had the cashier put everything in plastic bags. If she had paper bags they would have broken by now.

Gia got closer to her apartment and saw a man with a red umbrella on the front steps of her apartment building. As she got closer she realized it was Leo. She stopped moving and just stared at him. Yes, she was soaking wet and her hair was sticking to her face. But he was sitting there and she had no idea why. Thankfully, he noticed her standing there and he ran over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Gia asked when he made his way over to her. She wanted to touch him, but she decided against it.

"I had to see you," He answered her question as he moved the umbrella over her head so she was under it with him. "I can't stop thinking about you." He told her before she had a chance to say another word.

Her blue eyes grew wider when he said that. She was about to speak when he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She began to kiss him back as the umbrella and grocery bags hit the ground. They continued to kiss even though it was pouring rain at this point.

She pulled away from him and smiled. "Maybe we should continue this inside." Gia picked up her grocery bags and made her way to the door. He grabbed his umbrella and closed it before he followed inside.


	14. By My Side

A/N: So, this will be the next chapter for Heaven. I am excited about this chapter! It's because Carter "I'm the most amazing person ever" Grayson will be making an appearance. My love of Carter Grayson knows no bounds. And don't worry I have plans for him too. You will see them come to light in the next few weeks. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And you can leave kudos and comments if you want. Feedback is like cookies for the soul.

Heaven

Chapter Fourteen: By My Side

 _Whatever we deny or embrace._ _  
_ _For worse or for better._ _  
_ _We belong, we belong._ _  
_ _We belong together._

\- "We Belong" by Pat Benatar -

"So you are finally going to pop the question?" Carter Grayson asked him as he set his beer down on the coffee table. "I was wondering when you were going to do that."

Leo glared at his friend. Carter hadn't been the first person to tell him he should have proposed sooner. Casey and Emma had also mentioned that. But in Emma's case it involved the former pink ranger screaming "Finally!" at the top of her lungs. She had offered to go ring shopping with him, but Leo had already gotten the ring.

"Congrats Leo, I know she'll say yes." Casey told him as he gave him a hug.

"She'll totally say yes! And I bet she will love the ring you got her! I can't wait to see it! Did you bring it with you?" Emma asked. Leo shook his head and Emma frowned. "Well, I'll see it when she sends me a picture!"

Leo tried not feel uncertain about what Gia's answer would be. Marriage had never been a major topic of conversation for them. And she seemed to be happy in the current state their relationship was in. Of course they were happy, but maybe she didn't want things to change.

"So where are you keeping it?" Carter asked him.

"My sock drawer," He replied and Carter burst out laughing. "It's the one place I know she won't look through if she thinks I am going to propose."

Carter nodded his head. "That's a good idea. So, when are you going to do it?"

"Tonight, after she gets back from wherever her and Ronny went." Leo told him.

"Ronny said they were shopping and you're just going to propose to her in front of Ronny?" Carter inquired. He took his beer off the table and took another sip.

"Of course I'm not," Leo replied. "I am going to wait for the two of you to go and then I will do it. But maybe since you and Ronny hang out a lot. You can take her out to dinner or something."

"Ronny and I are just friends and this isn't about us. This is about you and Gia." Carter told him, changing the subject. "So, are you just going to propose or are you going to put the ring in a glass of wine or something like that?"

Leo let his old friend change the subject for now. Carter could stall for now, but he knew the subject would drift back to himself and Ronny. "No, I am just going to get down on one knee, tell her how I feel and propose."

"I think Gia will like that. She seems like a straight forward kind of girl." Carter nodded his head in approval at Leo's proposal idea.

"Now we can talk about you and..." Leo said before he heard the front door open. Gia and Ronny walked in, giggling about something. They both walked in the living room and saw the boys sitting there and they put their shopping bags down. Ronny sat down by Carter while Gia just plopped down in Leo's lap.

"So, have you boys been enjoying your day in?" Gia asked them after she gave Leo a quick smooch on the lips.

"Yeah, it has been a great day. Just talking and watching the game." Carter answered her question.

"What did you guys talk about?" Ronny asked them and both Leo and Carter's eyes got a little wider.

"Just stuff," Carter replied and Gia zeroed in on him. Leo knew she was suspicious. Carter had never been a good liar. The former red ranger must have realized his mistake because he turned his attention to Ronny. "Hey, Ronny you want to go out to dinner?"

"Sure." Ronny replied as a huge smile crossed her face. They both stood up at the same time and Carter accidentally stepped on her foot.

"I am so sorry Ronny." He said as Ronny winced in pain.

"It's alright Carter. This isn't the first time this has happened," Ronny said as she walked over to the chair Gia and Leo were sitting in and gave Gia a hug. "We'll see you guys later." She waved at Leo and went to go grab her shopping bags.

Carter followed her, waving to Gia and Leo. "See you guys later and good luck Leo." Carter said before he and Ronny left.

Once they were gone, Gia looked down at him. "What did Carter mean by that?" She asked him and Leo bit his lip. It was now or never.

"I have to go get something," She got up off him so he could stand. "I will be right back. Just sit back down." Gia watched him walk down the hall to their bedroom and wondered what he was up to. He came out a minute later and smiled at her before he got down on one knee.

"Oh my God." She whispered as he opened the little black box and she saw a diamond ring inside. She began to tear up a little. She couldn't believe this was finally happening.

"Gia, I love you more than anything else in this world. And I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" Leo asked her and she nodded her head as tears of joy began to run down her cheeks.

"Of course I will marry you!" She replied as she jumped off the chair and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him as they lay on the floor.

"You've made me that happiest man alive." He old her and she smiled.

"And you made me he happiest woman. I was kind of wondering if you would ever propose or not." She giggled and he just pulled her closer to him, but he didn't say anything.

He was so happy he would be spending the rest of his life with this wonderful woman.


	15. Morning

A/N: So, this author's note is going to be me getting my ducks in a row, so bare with me. I have to write three stories for The Pink and Yellow Tradition. I have ideas for two. I will get an idea for the third, hopefully soon. I got the Captain Hill Secret Santa thing. Would be anyone be interested in a Power Rangers Secret Santa? I would set it up on Archive of our own if anyone would be interested? And as for Heaven, it will only contain twenty chapters. And I have stuff planned for Leo and Gia in the future as well as Summer and Wes. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter for Heaven.

Heaven

Chapter Fifteen: Morning

 _I want love, I want us, I want you, I want me, I want peace._

 _-_ "Peace" by O.A.R. _-_

The sun shines in through the curtains as Gia Moran opens her eyes. She blinks a couple times, trying to get used to the light. Her blue eyes fall upon the engagement ring that Leo had presented her with the night before. She couldn't believe they were engaged now. She had known that he would be her husband after their first date.

Yes, they had broken up four months after that first date. But they had found their way back to one another. And now she would be spending the rest of her life with him. She smiled as she turned onto her side and looked at her future husband. His eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly. Gia snuggled up against him. He flipped over onto his side and pulled her body closer to his.

He opened his eyes and offered her a gentle smile. "Good morning Gia." He said as he began to run his hand down her naked back.

"Good morning to you too." She whispered softly as he continued running his hand gently down her back. She pulled her face down to his and began to kiss him gently. The kiss got more heated as he kissed her back.

Leo moved his hand down her back until he felt the fabric of her lace panties. He tugged at them as she forced him onto his back and broke the kiss. "Someone is in a bit of a hurry." She said as she straddled him. She helped him get her panties off and she began to tug on his red boxers.

"I think that would be you." He told her as he threw her panties across the room. They landed on the floor by the bedroom door and his boxers joined them not long after that. She leaned down to kiss him again as she moved herself up and down. Her nails dug into his shoulder as he thrust up into her.

This continued for a few more minutes until Leo flipped her over onto her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her again. Neither of them knew how much time had flown by when they both came, but neither one of them cared either.

He rolled off her and laid down on his side of the bed. "I love morning sex." She said a few seconds later and he began to laugh.

"Yeah, I know. I have known that since you moved in with me." He told her and she smacked him gently on the shoulder.

"Well, I know someone who isn't going to get a round two." She told him as she got out of bed, giving him a nice view of her backside.

"There wasn't going to be a round two, so I am not upset," He said as he walked over to the dresser and grabbed a new pair of panties out of the drawer. "Aren't you suppose to meet Emma for breakfast?"

"No, that is tomorrow morning," She told him as she grabbed a pair of his boxers and threw them at him. "Sorry to say you are stuck with me this morning." 

"You know I don't have an issue with that or else I wouldn't have proposed to you." He told her and she rolled her eyes in response.

They both made their way into the closet and got dressed. Before they went into the bathroom to finish their morning routine. They had been doing this same routine since she had moved in. And to Leo it felt like they were already married, but they technically weren't yet.

They finished up in the bathroom and she went in the kitchen to start the coffee while he went to get the newspaper off the front porch. He came back in and sat down at the table and began to read the paper. She placed a cup of coffee in front of him and sat down across from him. She grabbed the comics section from him and began to read it.

She began to laugh at something and it made him smile. He loved their morning routine and he loved her too. Her engagement ring glittered on her finger and it reminded him he would get to repeat this routine for the rest of his life.


	16. Easy

A/N: It has been awhile since I have written anything. I have missed writing a lot but I have been super lazy and I have also been dealing with other stuff. I decided to start off the new year by adding another chapter to Heaven. This will probably be the series I finish this year. I should probably end Cherish at 20 drabbles too, but I really want to do all 60 for Jemily. I am trash. I also need to catch up on Vanguard and Oceania before Sir Perfluous never speaks to me again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Heaven

Chapter Sixteen: Easy

 _Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace_

 _\- "Fix You" by_ Coldplay _-_

Gia Moran sits crossed legged on the floor with the new scrapbook Emma had put together for her for Christmas. The outer cover was yellow and a picture of the two of them from high school was displayed on the front. She opened it and began to look over the old photos of herself, Emma, and their other friends.

The first pictures from when they had been young. Pictures of them playing with dolls and making friendship bracelets for each other filled the first few pages. Emma had even somehow managed to find both friendship bracelets. Gia was pretty sure Emma had Leo's help in finding the one she had made for her all of the years ago.

Their pre-teen years followed and there were pictures with them wearing braces and holding up tickets to the first concert they would ever go to. Emma had gotten the tickets for Emma's birthday and he had gotten an extra one for Gia because he knew Emma would be heartbroken if her best friend hadn't been able to go. And Emma had managed to keep the ticket stub all these years and now it was displayed in the scrapbook.

Pictures from their days as teenagers and rangers filled the next five pages. Gia was shocked her prom corsage wasn't in there. However, Emma managed to find a picture of the six of them together after they had saved the world with the help of the Legendary rangers. Gia had no idea her life would change forever when the Legendary rangers came to help them. She was glad he came into her life though.

The college years came next and that included a couple pictures of her and Jake together. It was bittersweet to see them, but they also made her happy. She had really cared about Jake back then, but their relationship just wasn't meant to work out. They remained friends and Gia wouldn't change that for the world. He was happy with his girlfriend and she had Leo. Things were as they should have been.

Gia laughed as she found pictures for the first ever Ranger poker game they went to. That had been a crazy night and she had won it all. Well, she hadn't won it all, since Leo decided to tell her it would never work out between them. Her laughter died at that memory, but a picture of Orion and Troy making funny faces with Carter Grayson brightened up her mood.

A couple pictures of the first time she and Leo dated filled the next couple pages and she knew what came next. She gingerly flipped the page and stared down at pictures of herself with her friends after their breakup. She frowned noticing how fake her smile seemed and how sadness seemed to fill her blue eyes.

"I didn't know you dyed your hair brown." Leo said from behind her and Gia felt herself jump a little. She probably didn't hear him come in because she was so focused on the pictures she was looking at.

"Thanks for scaring the crap out of me," She said as he sat down beside her. "And I had a hard time after our breakup and I thought a new hair color would pull me out of my funk."

"Oh." He said as he nodded his head. They never really talked about that rough patch they had. It brought up unpleasant memories for both of them and they were both really happy now. She looked over at him and saw him staring down at the photo she had been studying before he came home from his morning jog. He watched as he began to frown and sadness began to fill his eyes.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it." She told him as she grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

He just shook his head and squeezed her hand tightly as he looked up at her. "There is nothing to be sorry about Gia. I know we have barely talked about it because it wasn't an easy time for either of us. But now everything seems so easy and it can be hard to talk about how things were when we weren't together. But I will say even then I would have thought you were the most beautiful girl I knew, even if you were a sad girl with brown hair."

She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder as she hugged him. She remembered wishing things could be like this when they were broken up. But they weren't ready to be together at that time and she knew that now. But it had been a hard lesson for her to learn.

"I am kind of surprised Emma gave this to you before she could put photos from our wedding in it." Leo said, pulling Gia from her thoughts.

"Talk about something not being easy," She said with a sigh. Planning a wedding was not easy, but she had Leo and Emma helping her out, So, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She decided she was done looking at the scrapbook for now. "Knowing her she will make a new one and I will get that one eventually."

He laughed as he stood up and grabbed her hand before pulling her up. He held her in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. Gia knew that the girl she had been when they were broken up would have laughed at her if she had told her that she would marry Leo someday. And even though things hadn't been easy before they were now and that was all that mattered in the end.


	17. Nightmare

A/N: Time for another chapter of Heaven. We are in the home stretch and it will be nice to have this one finished. My 30th birthday is five days away and I am kind of freaking out. That doesn't matter though. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Heaven

Chapter Seventeen: Nightmare

 _Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods yet?  
Are we out of the woods? _

_-_ "Out of the Woods" by Taylor Swift -

Leo Corbett was prone to nightmares.

He had been having them the night since Kendrix had sacrificed herself. She would come to him and accuse him of being a terrible leader and blaming him for what she had done. He knew she had sacrificed herself to save Cassie, but it didn't matter.

He still felt responsible for her death.

It was one of the things he and his therapist had addressed. Of course his therapist never knew he was a Power Ranger, but that wasn't important. His therapist had told him that he hadn't been responsible for her actions. Kendrix had made her own choices. Deep down he had known that, but he was still the leader and he should have stopped her.

As he tosses and turns he feels an arm go around his waist.

Even in a deep sleep Gia knows he is having nightmares. He opens his eyes and looks down to see her hand grabbing his in a tight squeeze. Her blue eyes are still closed and her breathing is still soft. But now he could feel her head resting against his shoulder as she held him tightly.

Kendrix had been a sore subject in the beginning for him and Gia. That was the one thing that had torn their relationship apart before. But after they had gotten back together Gia had him sit down with her on the couch one afternoon and confronted him. He explained what his nightmares were about and she was understanding about the whole thing.

"Leo, I get it. You were the red ranger and her leader. But at the end of the day this was her choice. Kendrix choose to save Cassie." Gia told him as she took his hand in hers.

"You sound like my therapist." He replies to her as he squeezes her hand gently. "I know it was her choice, but I was still her leader."

"I swear you Red rangers are all cut from the same cloth," Gia said as she rolls her blue eyes. "And your therapist was right. Kendrix made her own choice and she was a bad ass for doing what she did. Plus, how would she feel now if you had sacrificed yourself for her."

"She would feel as shitty as I do now?" Leo asked and Gia nodded her head.

"Yes, she would have been heartbroken." She says and he doesn't say anything back. She gets up and leaves him sitting there with his thoughts.

He lays there awake knowing he doesn't have this nightmare as often as he used to. He doesn't worry about his failures as a Red Ranger that much anymore. He can't change the past and he is happy he got the opportunity to be a ranger in the first place. I f he had never become a Power Ranger than he never would have met Gia.

Now his worries revolve around how he would be as a husband.

He tries not to dwell on it though. He knows Gia loves him and they went through so much to get to this point. He feels her move beside him and knows she is awake by the change in her breathing.

"Do you want to talk about?" She asks in a soft and sleepy tone.

"No," He says as she turns to face her. He kisses her gently. "Go back to sleep and know that I love you."

"I do." She says before she closes her eyes. Leo wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes.


	18. Starlight

A/N: I'm back! Well, kind of I guess. I still lack a muse, but I determined to write. I also really want to finish this story. I am so close I can almost taste it. Just two more chapters after this and Heaven will be finished. I hope you guys enjoy this. Even though I am sure I only have one reader now. But if I have any other readers then I am sorry for that statement. So, let's get on with this shall we.

Heaven

Chapter Eighteen: Starlight

' _Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_ _  
_ _I'm gonna give you my heart_ _  
_ _'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_ _  
_ _'Cause you light up the path_

\- "Sky Full of Stars" by Coldplay -

It had been a month since he had shown up on her doorstep when it was raining. And now she was sitting beside him on a park bench, holding his hand in hers as she looked up at the stars above. The starlight made her hair seem lighter than it actually was. And the white dress she wore under her leather jacket seemed a little brighter too.

Looking at her now she looked like an angel. Something he knew Damon would tease him about if he ever found out about.

A second later she was shaking him and he looked over at her and smiled. "You okay Leo? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine Gia," He told her. "I was just thinking about how there are no stars in the night sky on Mirinoi."

"Really?" She asked, shocked by what he had just told her. "Why don't they have stars? Is it just a pitch black night sky?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah it's just a black sky. Sometimes there are clouds, but that's only if there is a storm coming. And I'm not sure why Mirinoi doesn't have stars. Maybe because it's in a different galaxy."

"Did you miss Earth when you lived on Mirinoi?" She inquired and he squeezed her had a little tighter.

"Yeah, I did," He replied as he looked at her. "But I had to get used to Mirinoi as my home. My brother and my team members were there. And I wasn't about to leave them. But then we had to come back to Earth to help you guys."

"And I am very happy you came back. You were a big help." She told him.

"Yes, I was a long with all the other legendary rangers. I don't feel like I am a legend though." He tells her. And it's true. He hasn't really ever felt like a legend. Yes, he was a Power Ranger. But the battles he and the other Lost Galaxy rangers fought weren't well known on Earth or Mirinoi.

He wasn't like Jason or the other red rangers.

"Of course you are legendary," Gia tells him and if he isn't mistaken she sounds a little mad. "I remember I stayed up all night once with Noah and read about the adventures of the Lost Galaxy rangers."

"You spent the night with Noah?" He asked her. He wasn't trying to change the subject. But he was curious about her spending the night with Noah, alone.

"We were in the school computer room!" She hit him on the shoulder and he began to laugh. "And we have never been attracted to one another. He has always had a crush on Troy."

"I think they would make a nice couple." Leo said and Gia nodded her head in agreement.

"I always tell him that he should tell Troy." Gia shrugged her shoulders. "But anyway back to the subject you tried to get off of. You and your team members were brave Leo. You left Earth to find a new world I don't think I would be able to do that."

"I guess you're right." He said as he looked up at the stars above their heads.

"No, I know I'm right. But if you ever go to visit Mirinoi again, I would like to come with you." She tells him as she grips his hand a little tighter.

"I would like it if you came," He says as he stands up and offers her his hand. "Until then I should get you home so you and Noah can read more about my adventures as a Power Ranger."

She takes his hand and stands up. "Shut up!" She hits him on the shoulder as they make their way out of the park.


	19. Autumn

A/N: It's beginning to feel like fall! And I am so excited! I love fall and spring. They are my favorite seasons. Anyway, we are getting really close to the end of Heaven. And now it's the moment we have all been waiting for, the Wedding (Part 1).

Heaven

Chapter Nineteen: Autumn

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _\- "Can't Help Falling In Love" by_ Elvis Presley _-_

The leaves on the trees had begun to turn various shades of red, orange, and yellow. A chill began to fill the air and pumpkins began to grow in their patches. It was the beginning of Autumn and Gia couldn't be more excited. Not only was this her favorite season, but the first day of autumn happened to be her wedding day.

She couldn't wait to be Mrs. Leo Corbett.

"Are you ready to put on your dress yet?" Emma asked as she walked into Gia's hotel room. She had spent the night before sleeping in the bed she was currently sitting on. Emma had given her all this business that the bride and groom had to spend the night before their wedding apart. Leo and Gia had originally decided not to do it, but Emma eventually convinced them.

The former pink Power Ranger, who was now dressed in a yellow bridesmaids dress came in to sit down beside her best friend. "You look beautiful she said softly as she ran her fingers through Gia's lose curls, which the hairdresser had just finished with.

"Thanks," Gia said as she grabbed her best friend's hand a squeezed it.

"Are you nervous?" Emma asked as she looked over in concern. She hoped the bride wasn't getting cold feet now.

"A little bit, but who isn't nervous on their wedding day?" Gia shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the garment bag from Emma. "I think it's time for me to get this dress on. I have to walk down the aisle soon." She unzipped the bag and revealed her white, strapless dress with a princess skirt.

Gia had originally been against the idea of a princess skirt but after seeing herself in this dress, she knew she had to have it. She slipped out of her yellow robe and stepped into her dress, pulling it up and holding it as Emma zipped it up.

"You look like a fairytale princess!" Emma gushed over her friend and Gia just rolled her blue eyes.

"That is exactly what I didn't want to hear. I'm so happy I decided to skip having a veil." Gia groaned and grabbed her bouquet of yellow and red roses and rested them in her lap as Emma sat beside her on the bed and began to tell her why it was a shame she didn't have a veil.

Leo and Damon sat together at the bar in the hotel lobby. Leo would be getting married in an outdoor ceremony in the hotel's garden and would be followed by a reception in the ballroom inside the hotel. There was a shot of whiskey Damon had bought him to calm his nerves. But Leo didn't feel nervous. He was excited. He was marrying the love of his life today.

"To you and Gia, man!" He and Damon clinked their shot glasses and downed the whiskey. "I can't believe today is the big day!"

"I can't either." Leo was happy to have Damon there. He was the only member of his team who could be there. His own brother couldn't make it, but he and Maya had sent their best wishes. Leo had been a little down at first, but Mike assured him that he would see him soon.

A few of the guests walked by them and made their way out back. "Are you suppose to be heading that way too?" Damon asked as he paid their bar tab. "I know I gotta wait for Emma so I can walk her down the aisle, but aren't you suppose to be standing at the altar waiting for the future Mrs. Corbett?"

"Well, I would be standing there tn minutes longer than I need too." He responded with a laugh.

"Are you nervous?" Damon asked him suddenly. He was kind of surprised his best man hadn't asked him that earlier.

"No, I'm ready for this and thanks for being my best man." Leo responded with a genuine smile and that was enough for Damon. The two men got up off their bar stools and shared a hug.

"You go out there and greet your guests and I will go check on the ladies." Damon said and Leo shook his head as they parted. The former green ranger made his way upstairs to Gia's hotel room. He knocked and Emma opened it. Gia was just getting off the bed and walked over to them.

"So, how do I look Damon?" Gia asked as she spun around once.

"You look wonderful," He told her as he stepped into the room. "Leo is a lucky man."

"I think it's time we head down." Emma said as she and Damon escorted Gia out of the room and to the elevator. Soon, she would be Mrs. Corbett and she couldn't wait.


	20. Destiny

A/N: So, this is it. We are at the end and I want to thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos. I have enjoyed writing foe these two and plan on writing for them more in the future. And maybe I will write for some other power rangers crack ships as well. We'll see where my muse takes me when she isn't suddenly leaving me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the final chapter. And I want to thank you guys again for everything.

Heaven

Chapter Twenty: Destiny

 _And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven _

_\- "Heaven"_ by Bryan Adams -

Gia Moran held onto Damon and Emma's arms as they made their way to the elevator. Emma pushed the button and they waited patiently for the doors to open. She genuinely believed destiny had led her to Leo. They were both Power Rangers and he had come back with the other legendary rangers to help her and her team out. If he had never come that day, she would have never met him and that thought alone broke her heart.

"You okay Gia?" Emma asked as she and Damon ushered her into the elevator when it opened. She didn't enjoy being manhandled, but she also didn't want her dress to get caught in the door and rip. In the end she couldn't be mad at them for paying attention when she hadn't been.

"Sorry, I guess I was just daydreaming a little." She told them as the elevator door closed.

"I hope it wasn't about another guy because I don't want you breaking Leo's heart." Damon said and Gia along with Emma leveled glares at him.

"I daydreaming about him." Gia uttered as she shook her head at the former green ranger.

The elevator doors opened and the three of them walked out. Troy was waiting for them a few feet away. Her former leader held out his hand to her and she grabbed it after she let go of Emma and Damon.

Gia's father had passed away a couple years ago from a massive heart attack and she wasn't speaking to her mother. So, she figured Troy would be the perfect person to walk her down the aisle. He had agreed with no hesitation to do it when she asked him. They linked their arms and walked behind Emma and Damon out the ballroom doors and out back where the ceremony was being held.

The wedding march began and Damon and Emma walked ahead of her and Troy. A lot of former rangers had come out to celebrate her and Leo's big day. She was thankful they had a huge extended family like this. Emma and Damon took their spots at the altar and "Here comes the bride" began to play.

Gia felt Troy grip her arm a little tighter but she only had eyes for Leo. It seemed he only had eyes for her too as she made her way up the aisle. After what seemed like an eternity; Gia and Troy made it up to the altar.

"Who is giving this woman away?" The preacher inquired

"I do and so does the rest of her team." Troy replied with a smile. He kissed her cheek and went back to join the rest of the Megaforce rangers. He sits next to Noah, who already has tears in his eyes and hands him a tissue.

Gia goes up to join Leo and takes his hand. This is it. This is the moment they have all been waiting for. They are finally going to be man and wife. He had his doubts about this outcome but she never did. Gia knew that one day he would be her husband.

The ceremony doesn't last long, probably about twenty minutes. Neither one of them wanted it that way. They wanted a quick service so they could begin the reception they knew would last a good portion of the night. They say their vows and slip rings onto each other's fingers before the preacher announces them husband and wife. Everyone gets on their feet and claps as Mr. and Mrs. Leo Corbett make their way down the aisle.

The reception begins with Leo and Gia's first dance. Camera lights are flashing and Gia swears she can hear Noah's muffled cries as Emma hugs him just off the dance floor. And after the first dance ends is when dinner and dancing for everyone else begins.

Leo and Gia make their way to the head table with food and sit down. "This has been a crazy day," He says to her. "But it has also been the best day of my life."

"It's been the best day of my life too." She responds and she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

They dance again after they finish eating and spend time with their guests. Gia and Troy are dancing, so Damon pulls Leo aside. "Congrats Leo! Who knew that the biggest trouble maker on the Terra Venture would settle down with such a beautiful girl."

Leo laughs at his best friend and playfully pushes him. "I knew I would get married someday, but I thought it would be to someone on the Terra Venture. I never thought we would come back to Earth."

"Things happen for a reason Leo," Damon tells him. "Maybe fate or destiny stepped in."

"Maybe." Leo says as he watches his new wife have her daddy-daughter dance with the leader of her team.

The reception ends and the guests leave. Gia and Leo make their way up to the hotel room Gia had been sleeping in the night before. They both get undressed and get into bed.

"This was the best day ever." Gia mumbles as she rests her head on Leo's chest.

"I agree with that statement," He replies as he begins to laugh a little. "But there will be many more amazing days to come."

"You've got a point there," She says before she kisses him gently. "Goodnight Mr. Corbett."

"Goodnight Mrs. Corbett." He says to her after the kiss. He turns over and turns out the light. She rests her head on his chest and they fall asleep.


End file.
